The mechanisms behind the alteration of chemical carcinogenesis by the dietary lipotropes, choline, methionine, folic acid and vitamin B12 have been studied. The elevated methionine requirement of transformed liver epithelial cells appears to be the consequence of more than one biochemical abnormality. The metabolism and carcinogenic activity of ethionine in different species is being compared.